Whatever It Takes
by PKWolf014
Summary: "The Skrill and her rider watch the riders disappear into the clouds a smirk twitching the lips of the rider. At last after years, he can finally complete his one objective, all he has to do is kill the boy first."(Requested by the core of justice)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! Because I'm not already working on a lot... :) This was requested by the awesome, the core of justice. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

One goal.

His whole life had become one goal, one mission, one objective with no other alternatives.

He tugs up his thick hood further to shadow his piercing misted gray eyes his eyebrows knit together in focus as he stares out at as his next target: Four Dragon Hunter ships.

The dragon underneath him growls giving a half look back at the young man, looking to be anywhere between fourteen and nineteen. The gray eyed rider pulls up a face mask the only thing visible is his eyes; filled with determination not to fail this time. He won't, can't, refuses to accept failure again. The dragon flaps her powerful wings the beat a calming repetition to both rider and dragon as they head towards the target.

The young man grabs his longsword from where it rests on his waist the hilt gripped firmly in his gloved fingers. "Okay, 'Torm, let's do this, but this time; we will succeed." The young man says a accent visible; suggesting he's from further north. The Skrill beneath him roars in agreement folding her wings in close to her sides diving down towards the five boats her rider unsheathing his sword and lifting it out the gleaming metal making a loud shing as its ripped from the sheathe.

The Skrill's rider's eyes narrow further before he clicks something on his weapon and the red and black sword lighting up with electricity before rider and dragon attack the boats.

000o000

The night is calm, stars twinkling down on Dragon's Edge as the waves lap lazily against the base. Inside of the base, however isn't as calming as it's outward appearance seems to figure it as.

"Viggo's found a way to create Dragon Hunter metal into a boat, the entire deck, hull everything is metal. They're impossible to blow up unless we plan on dragging Grump there and having him eat the fleet." Hiccup says as he and the other riders stand around a small map laid out across the tabletop of the Clubhouse table candles lighting the room in a soft glowing light. The Haddock and his best friend having just returned from a scouting mission.

Stormfly, Toothless and Hookfang are curled up in one corner as the Windshear and Meatlug play together in another the twins standing on Barf and Belch's necks over the other riders to see the map better. "Funny." Astrid says dryly and folds her arms across her chest glaring softly at Hiccup.

"What?" Hiccup asks and Astrid sighs slightly.

"So what's the plan?" Fishlegs asks and Hiccup rubs his chin.

"I'm not sure; we could head out right now and use the night as an advantage or wait till first light to try and sink them." Hiccup says and gives a soft shrug.

"Wait, so if these _magical_ ships are made of dragon proof metal, how are our dragons supposed to do ANYTHING to them if they can't do anything but make it hot!?- Just a thought." Snotlout says and folds his arms across his chest smugly as if the fact that their mission is hard greatly pleases him.

"I beg to differ, good sir." Tuffnut says and Belch lowers his head for Tuffnut to step off of and he walks onto the table picking up the map and holding it for several seconds humming, "Yes, mmm, I see." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut walks up beside him echoing his hums.

"Uh Tuff?" Hiccup asks and he and his sister look down at him, "Care to share or…?"

"Well good sir," Tuffnut starts and leaps down from the table one hand behind his back, "we need a dragon that can break through dragon proof metal and we don't have one. Unless!" Tuffnut shouts and lifts his hand up dramatically.

"Unless…" Heather trails off.

"We get hundreds of tiny metal eating dragons and put them on the boat." Tuffnut says and nods smirking his sister nodding in agreement. Hiccup whacks his forehead muttering something and pauses for a second before looking up at the twins.

"You two are absolutely right!" He declares and the other riders minus the twin's jaws fall slightly.

"Wait they are?" Astrid demands.

"We are?" Tuffnut asks.

"No." Hiccup says immediately, "What I mean is; near where the boats are is a valley of glaciers and ice spikes, we get them to follow us through those ice spikes and the boats sink themselves." Hiccup says and Tuffnut sighs.

"So we're not getting thousands of tiny metal eating dragons?"

"Tuff."

"That's disappointing." Tuffnut remarks to his sister.

"Everyone grab your heavy winter gear and meet me and Toothless in the sky in ten." HIccup commands and walks off towards the door whistling to Toothless. The Night Fury happily leaps up racing towards his rider the two leaving the building quickly followed by everyone but the twins.

"I mean for several seconds I actually thought that we were going to get the dragons." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut nods.

"Right?" She asks with humor hinting on her voice. She punches Tuffnut's arm moving towards their shared Zippleback laughing. The disappointed Thorsten doesn't move and a few seconds later Ruffnut's hand wraps around his shoulder dragging him back, "Come on."

A little more than an hour later, the riders wearing thicker clothing, vests switched for jackets and coats gloves on and hoods up the seven dragon riders make their way towards the Dragon Hunter boats through the heavy overcast, using the grey black clouds as cover for their attack.

When they get closer to the boats, lighting can be heard zapping freely and thunder rippling happily through the clouds. Hiccup looks back at the other riders, "Okay gang, here's the plan: There's four boats, we'll split it into groups, Ruff and Tuff, Astrid, Heather, Snotlout and Fishlegs. Me and Toothless will go alone."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Astrid asks and Hiccup's shoulders rise and fall slightly.

"Ehh…"

"Of course you aren't." Astrid sighs.

"Alright, let's get to work." Hiccup commands and guides Toothless away from the larger group of riders the other separating into their assigned teams.

As Hiccup and Toothless break from the clouds, Toothless's flight stutters for a second before pulling into a hover looking down at the boats with wide eyes. Hiccup follows their gaze the silent communication through the two stronger than ever. Hiccup's eyes widen. "A Skrill." He breathes watching the dark purple dragon glide through the air effortlessly twisting and spinning to avoid the Hunter's chains.

One disadvantage to the Hunters: The metal. As Hiccup in aware of, having been struck by lighting himself for it, metal is a conductor of lighting.

Toothless hovers in place for several seconds as Hiccup watches the Skrill dive through the air before pulling upwards. Hiccup takes in a sharp breath as he spots a rider on the back of the dragon, sword lifted high into the air lighting bouncing up and down the blade with binding energy. The person on the back is to far to tell if it's female or male but the thick black armor covering them is evidence enough to Hiccup that this person means business.

And even as fun as getting struck by lighting was the first time; Hiccup as no plans to re- enact it. Hiccup lifts up his hand fist clenched to stop the other riders behind him from advancing forward. After spotting the same problem Hiccup sees the riders share uneasy glances.

"Who is that!?" Heather demands referring the person mounted on the attacking Skrill's back.

"I have no idea." Hiccup says and they all return their gaze to the rider.

000o000

The Skrill's rider wields his weapon with ease hitting several dragon root arrows away from his dragon. His gaze flickers upwards towards the sky eyes widening as he spots the seven dragon riders hovering, most importantly the thing that locks his gaze is the, "Night Fury." The man breathes grey eyes wide.

"Come on, Storm. Let's finish this, we have a new hunt to start." The man says and clicks back a latch on his sword the lighting retracting to its place on his weapon before he sheathes it. The Skrill, Storm nods and takes in a deep breath diving forward towards the boats.

000o000

Hiccup watches the Skrill and her rider with narrowed eyes the two diving towards the boats. The Skrill releases an ear splitting shriek before releasing a huge channel of lighting from her wings and mouths towards the boats. It smacks into the masts and travels down them hitting and zapping every man on the decks. With a deeper screech, a blinding blast explodes around Hiccup and the other riders causing them to cover their eyes.

When the other riders, their dragons and Hiccup and Toothless open their eyes the boats are gone, nothing more than floating chunks of green metal smoke rising heavily into the air. Hiccup scans around himself and the other riders for the Skrill but the lighting jumping dragon is gone.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asks and he looks back at her.

"I.." He trails off.

"What's our next move?" Heather asks and Toothless turns around looking back at the wide eyes his rider doing the same.

"Back to Dragon's Edge." Hiccup says after several more seconds of silence, "We should tell my dad about this." He adds and the seven riders and their six dragons turn heading back towards their base, unaware of their stalker.

The Skrill and her rider watch the riders disappear into the clouds a smirk twitching the lips of the rider. At last after years, he can finally complete his one objective, all he has to do is kill the boy first.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be out, probably in a few days.**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

He shoves the door open with a small creak and shoves into the small space, scanning the hut for his prey. With a gleaming dagger as long as his entire forearm, the man moves through Hiccup's dark hut footsteps so quiet, it's almost as if he was never there in the first place. Quietly moving forward towards the stairs after spotting his acquired target; the hooded man moves up the stairway quietly, towards the sleeping dragon and boy.

When he reaches the top of the stairway, he gives a longing look at the dragon sleeping soundly. Or so it appears.

Toothless's ears perk up slightly and his eyes half open as he tiredly scans for what woke him. It could have been Hiccup, having another restless night and would soon leave his bed and pace back and forth across the lower half of his hut until first light. It happened more than once after the Viggo episode.

The man, focused solely on his goal doesn't noticed the half roused dragon and carries forward towards the edge of the bed side, grey eyes narrowing. Fingering the end of the sharp blade, as if silently checking it's still sharp enough he lifts the weapon over Hiccup's rising chest. He lowers the blade in a quick rapid pace the blade catching the moon's lighting reflecting into Toothless's eye.

Toothless's eyes snap open and with half a second to spare he takes in the scene and fires a quick rapid plasma blast, weak, but it hits the dagger as the tip presses into Hiccup's chest, The weapon is thrown across the room smashing into the wall with a clatter.

Hiccup's eyes snap open the second the cold metal is pressed against him before Toothless's life saving plasma blast fires it away. Literally. Hiccup's hand flies to cover the wound as he rolls of the side of the bed smashing into the floor with a thump.

His attacker's eyes hold frustration briefly before he draws his sword and lifts the weapon up. Toothless races across the room to Hiccup's side as his rider grabs something under the bed and practically leaps into a standing position cylinder clasped in his hand.

The man eyes Toothless for a second before racing forward and backflipping off the bed kicking Hiccup towards the wall. Toothless growls in frustration and moves to interfere the man but he leaps off of Toothless's neck swinging his sword to chop Hiccup in half but he's met by another blade.

Not just a usual blade, no, a flaming blade.

The man's eyes widen with surprise giving Hiccup the advantage he needs. The Haddock shoves back with his flaming sword the metal on both weapons creaking.

Hiccup's attacker shoves harder at the flaming blade and gradually the weapon starts to descend back towards Hiccup. Desperation ringing through Hiccup, he lifts his prosthetic up and kicks as hard as he can against the man's chest. He stumbles backwards as Toothless leaps onto Hiccup's bed hissing with narrowed eyes.

The man, now frustrated, lifts his weapon up and clicks a small lever on the hilt, lighting leaps from off the blade and Hiccup's eyes widen. "You're the Skrill rider." He breathes voice pain filled.

"You're about to be a dead one." The other man returns and runs across the ground and aggressively slams his blade against Hiccup's flaming one. After less than a minute the Haddock is disarmed the cylinder clattering across the ground the blade slipping inside. The man slams his hand across Hiccup's mouth and lifts his weapon up to the heir's throat.

Toothless growls in warning but knows he's cornered, the fight had been to much of a blur to get a good shot at the attacker and now, Hiccup was in front of the their attacker as he presses the weapon to his throat.

Toothless watches both of them before he builds up a plasma blast his back arching at the power. The man watches Toothless with an almost smirk as if it's somehow proving a point he had, Hiccup's eyes however now hold a ring of panic and fear. If Toothless fires a blast at them, he and the assassin will be properly toasted.

Toothless lifts his head up and twists his body firing down at the door. The wood explodes off with a heavy sonic boom you'd have to have your head in the ground to miss it anywhere on the island. After watching the missed blast the man lets out a low laugh his grip tightening over Hiccup's mouth as he squirms. "Any last words?" He hisses to Hiccup and presses the blade so deeply into his neck there's a thin red line.

"Hiccup!?" Astrid calls as she races into the house, "Hiccup are you okay!? I saw Toothless's plasma.." she races up the stairs as she speaks and her words die in her throat as she sees the scene. Hiccup's eyes are wide as the blade presses into his neck deeper the lighting shocking him slightly, Astrid sees the thin red line and with a furious war cry she races forward and tackles Hiccup and the other man to the ground.

She grabs the lightning blade from the air and points it down at the man's throat; foot slamming onto his chest. "Hiccup!?" The twins yell in sync as they race into the hut followed by the other riders.

Toothless leaps next to the boy in question as the man under Astrid's foot struggles slightly under her. Astrid pushes harder rooting him into place. "Whoa, what happened?" Tuffnut demands as he and his sister reach the loft. "Because it's awesome, sign me up."

"It's not awesome, someone grab some rope." Astrid commands and looks over at Hiccup her eyes briefly flashing with concern before returning to the cold glare. "Who are you?" She demands and the man's eyes harden.

"You're grandmother, deary." he says in a mock squeaky voice terribly mocking a girl. Astrid's eyes narrow as Heather races towards Hiccup, Heather grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet. He hunches over slightly before forcing a straight face both of them turning to look at Astrid.

"Who are you?" She repeats voice more forceful.

"I'm not telling you." The man spits.

Astrid looks down at him unamused before she tosses the lighting blade and grabs the man by his shirt lifting him up with one hand easily. His grey eyes widen and he stares down at her perfectly aware that the axe wielding valkyrie- though pretty and grace-she's going to punch him in the face.

"Leo, my name is Leo." Leo says quickly and Astrid looks at him unamused before the twins rush back into the room half tangled in the rope they brought.

Astrid reaches over with her free hand and plucks his hood and face mask off short dark hair poking out in all angles before the thick long bangs fall in front of his grey eyes. "Does anyone recognize him?" Astrid demands looking back at her fellow dragon riders.

There's a beat.

"Whoo, tough one. How many guesses do we get, five?" Tuffnut asks and Astrid looks up at the ceiling in irritation.

"Odin's ghost." She mumbles before dropping the man and grabs his arms and pulling them behind his back tightly. She takes the rope the twins handed her and Leo's lips purse tightly the younger man's eyes feeling with silent frustration.

"Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout take him to a cell and guard him. _Do not let him out of your sight."_ Astrid says and shoves the man towards the three riders.

"On it." Tuffnut says and grabs his left arm his sister grabbing his right.

"We've got our eyes on you pal." She says and makes the finger motion towards him before the three riders shove the younger one out of the house.

"Storm is not going to be happy about this." Leo mutters.

With the man taken care of Astrid drops the tough act turning back to Hiccup, "Are you okay?" She demands. Hiccup nods cringing at the movement. Toothless leaps down from the bed as Astrid takes Hiccup's arm swinging it over her shoulder and helps him to the wooden frame, "Heather Fishlegs, go grab some gauze and bandages." Astrid commands and the two nod moving from the room both practically flying across the space.

The door slams with a soft clang and Astrid rests a hand on Toothless's head as he coos in worry both of them staring at Hiccup with concern. "I'm fine." Hiccup assures and turns laying back down on the bed, self consciously relaxing.

Astrid sits down at the edge of the bed Toothless curling up next to it. "Seriously I'm fine, milady." Hiccup says and Astrid's spine goes rigid; Hiccup's eyes flying open as he realizes what he said.

"What did you just say?" Astrid asks quietly.

"I-I.." Hiccup stutters Astrid looks over at him with a soft smile.

"Go to sleep, babe." She says and stands both Hofferson and Haddock smiling softly.

000o000

Tuffnut and Ruffnut shove Leo into an empty dragon stall, them and Snotlout stepping inside of it themselves. Tuffnut rubs Chicken's back staring at Leo with a gaze that would make any sane person cringe. Leo sighs and sits down, the twins as they were walking had removed the ropes knowing they and Snotlout could easily hop on him.

Leo rests his chin on his hand sitting cross legged. After nearly five minutes Tuffnut tosses Chicken into the air with a breath. "Ah, I give up. Do you know how to play cards?" Tuffnut demands and Leo looks up at him startled.

"Do I what?" He repeats.

"Know how to play cards." Tuffnut answers and plops down next to Leo pulling out a deck of cards from who knows where shuffling through them.

"Yes." Leo says and Tuffnut shoves a smaller deck into his hands.

"Good." he say and grabs Ruffnut arm tugging her down beside him, "We'll play in teams, Truffnut against Leolout." Tuffnut says and smirks nodding at the names he just came up with. Leo raises an eyebrow but lifts up the cards; Snotlout sighs in annoyance before moving next to Leo and sitting down. Tuffnut hands a deck to the Jorgenson then his sister then pulling one out for himself.

After several hours of ridiculous cheating tactics, Tuffnut and his sister have one ten rounds well Snotlout and Leo rest at thirty seven. "What are you guys doing?" Hiccup asks and Snotlout and the twins jump the cards they're holding flying from their hands spreading across the cell. Leo's eyes widen but he does nothing else to signify he's surprised at the Haddock's sudden appearance.

"Us!?" Tuffnut says as he and his sister quickly gather up the cards, "W-we're not doing anything right Snotlout?" He asks and the Jorgenson nods.

"Yeah."

"We're playing cards." Leo answers and all three of his guards scowl at him. "Is that not what we're doing?" Leo asks and leans back against the cell wall.

"Well we don't want," Tuffnut says and points back at Hiccup and Astrid standing side by side Toothless a few feet behind them, "to know." He says and Leo blinks.

"Right."

"You guys can go, me and Leo have some talking to do." Hiccup says and the three riders leave the cell as Hiccup takes their place Astrid and Toothless watching both of them like hawks.

Leo sighs as if this is _the_ most boring thing he's had to do all day. He looks over at Hiccup silently daring him to speak, expecting a demand on why he was trying to kill him last night, Leo is surprised by Hiccup's question: "How did you train a Skrill?"

"I-I, wait, what?" Leo asks and looks at him.

"How did you train a Skrill?" Hiccup repeats, not looking mad or anything but calm. Unused to the behavior of this Leo blinks several times.

"I saved her from a bear." He blurts and Hiccup nods.

"Impressive, I imagine she's probably looking for you." Hiccup says and stand lifting out a hand for Leo to take. Leo blinks again jaw falling slightly agape before he takes the offered hand and Hiccup pulls him to his feet. Pushing open the cell door, Hiccup leads Leo from the stable as Astrid and Toothless stand in shock behind him, Astrid's jaw trying to meet the floor.

The two leave the stable and Hiccup steps to the side, "We won't keep you here; call your dragon and go." He commands and Leo shakes his head.

"Wait. I tried to kill you to free that Night Fury and you're just letting me go like that!?" Leo demands and Hiccup glances to the side before nodding."No, I mean, why would you-aren't you going to do something seek your revenge?" Leo asks and Hiccup shrugs slightly.

"Nah."

Leo moves forward stiffly and puts his fingers to his lips whistling. When he's done he turns looking back at Hiccup. "You're kidding right?" He demands.

"Nope." Hiccup answers.

A shadow looms over Leo before a purple Skrill lands on the landing dock nuzzling Leo before hissing at Hiccup. "So, you're trying to free Toothl-the Night Fury from me?" Hiccup asks as Leo doesn't move.

"Yes. You can't keep him trapped here forever." Leo says and scowls at Hiccup.

"He's not trapped." Hiccup corrects and waves a hand turning, "Leo come with me, there's something I want to show you." Hiccup says and Leo looks at his Skrill, Storm before chasing after the one-legged Viking.

* * *

 **Author's Note: :) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Astrid is, in the least confused. As they were walking to the cell, Hiccup had been explaining to Astrid how he thought it would be best if they did 'bad Viking good Viking' as the twins had put it at one point, when he sat down and engaged in an almost natural conversation she had no idea what on earth he's doing and sort of went into shock, Toothless beside her (who has also been stalking Hiccup all day) is also surprised as Hiccup calmly leads his near murderer from the stall towards the exit of the stable from both of their view.

Astrid blinks several times as she hears a heavy thump outside the doors and with a quick shared glance at Toothless the two break into a sprint prepared to tackle Leo or something else. The duo bursts from the stables spotting Hiccup perfectly fine, leading Leo and a Skrill forward. "What are you doing!?" Astrid shrieks and Hiccup back at her in surprise.

"Oh just showing Leo Dragon's Edge." He says casually. Astrid blinks.

"He's gone mad." She breathes quietly to Toothless.

Leo smirks slightly and folds his arms across his chest, "That much should be clear." He says and Astrid sends him a scowl.

"Shut it." She hisses and moves past the shorter boy towards Hiccup grabbing his elbow and leading him away from Leo, "Toothless watch him." She commands and points at Leo. The Night Fury turns his gaze to Leo, eyes narrowed to thin slits.

"What are you doing?" Astrid hisses as soon as she and Berk's heir are a little more than fifteen feet from the Skrill rider.

"I'm getting answers." Hiccup answers quickly his voice just as low as hers.

"You're kidding." Astrid deadpans, "You can't show him Dragon's Edge. What if he works for Viggo?"

"I'm not actually showing him Dragon's Edge. I'm taking him to Heather where she can watch him."

"Great, you're making her a baby sitter?"

"Babysitter." Hiccup says laughing slightly, "No. Leo looks about seventeen and he tried to kill me last night."

"Exactly my point. I don't think we should be even talking to this man. I'm sending a Terror to your dad." Astrid says and starts to walk off but Hiccup grabs her arm.

"Don't, the last thing we need his him freaking out about this." He says and Astrid glares darkly at him ripping her hand from his grasp.

"So you want me to sit around as he murders Heather?" Astrid demands voice cold.

"Who's murdering me?" The rider in question asks and both Haddock and Hofferson whirl around Heather walking towards them, Windshear trailing behind the black haired girl.

"Heather! We were just talking about you." Hiccup says and Heather raises an eyebrow.

"And…?"

"We need someone to watch Leo." Hiccup says and Heather puts a hand on her hip.

"Well you two do what, exactly?" She asks and Hiccup lifts up a bag both girls eyes widening. "You stole-" She starts Hiccup slams a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, me and Astrid are going on a recon flight, keep Leo busy well we're gone, we should be back tomorrow morning." Hiccup answers and Heather purses her lips slightly before sighing.

"Right. Fine." She agrees and moves forward past the bickering two towards the Skrill's rider. "Leo," She says and said boy looks up his eyes widening as he stares at her his grey eyes as wide as they can go before a small blush spreads across his cheeks. Heather sighs and rolls her eyes slightly.

"Change of plans, Hiccup and Astrid are a little busy, you're stuck with me." Heather says and tosses her hair from her face. Leo's jaw falls slightly and he nods stiffly.

"Yeah. Okay." He agrees.

Heather sighs in annoyance before grabbing his arm and pulling him forward Storm and Windshear following, "Come on." Heather says and starts to drag him towards the Clubhouse.

"Yeah. Okay."

000o000

Astrid and Hiccup mounted on their respective dragon's head towards the location marked very carefully on a map Hiccup's holding. "According to Leo's map we should be getting close." Hiccup says and Astrid tosses her bangs from her eyes.

"What do you think it is?" She asks and Hiccup shrugs.

"I don't know, hopefully something to tell us more of where he came from; after that, then maybe we can finally figure out why he tried to kill me yesterday." Hiccup says and they both nod looking forward. After a few minutes Astrid's hand snaps forward.

"I see something!" She shouts and Hiccup nods Toothless and him looking at Astrid's finger where a mountain of some sort is rising from the water.

"That's gotta be it, there's nothing else here for miles." Hiccup says and looks down at the map again before shoving it into Toothless's saddlebag pulling out Leo's satchel. Shuffling through the contents, he pulls out a small plant and then a smaller piece of fabric. Hiccup lifts it up, "I completely missed this the first time."

It's a dark brown and faded but a seal is planted in the middle of it, like several swords pointed at each other with a sun in the middle. Stormfly dives down next to them and stares at the fabric then at Hiccup's face which is deeply concentrated.

"What is it Hiccup? Speak to me." Astrid commands.

. "I know this tribe." Hiccup says and his eyes narrow, "Sunstrip, the Sunstrips." He says voice more confident at the end.

"What do we do?" Astrid asks and her face falls slightly, "Actually, about earlier-"

"Shh, Astrid do you hear that?" Hiccup asks cutting off her sentence. She purses her lips and listens intently for whatever Hiccup heard before she hears a small buzzing sound.

"I do." She breathes.

Both Stormfly and Toothless's ears flatten into their heads, a soft hissing rumbling from their throats, "Astrid…" Hiccup says his voice verging on panic, he looks back at her, "I _know_ this sound. This was the Red Death's call."

Astrid and Hiccup share panicked looks and Hiccup rests a hand on Toothless's head as the two dragons take a hard right heading towards the island the two had spotted earlier. "This is bad." She states.

Several dragons dive down on either side of the two and Hiccup purses his lips tightly, "And this, is worse." He deadpans. "Get down!" He hisses to Astrid and they both lean into their separate saddles heading in towards the mountain and to whatever lurks within.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Nope, not in the slightest bit proud of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup lean into their separate saddles both with wide eyes, Hiccup near the point of hyperventilation. Toothless's eyes are narrowed to thin slits, Stormfly echoing him both dragons lost in the giant herd heading towards the island.

Hiccup and Astrid keep eye contact as their dragons dive down towards the island and up through a catacomb of caves before bursting into a cavern. Hiccup and Astrid's eyes widen. "Oh, my Thor." Hiccup breathes both of them staring at the dragon in front of them.

"What. Is. That?" Astrid demands as their dragons land side by side all four of them watching the giant red dragon in front of them.

"We have to get out of here." Hiccup says and scans up for a exit, spotting nothing except the way they came; the cavern of caves. Both coming to the horrible realization: They're stuck here.

000o000

"So, what do you do around here?" Leo asks Heather the two of them walking about five feet apart. Their dragons on either side of the two riders growling.

"We train." Heather answers without a pause.

"That's it? Don't you go flying or hunting?" Leo asks and Heather looks at him, they're about the same height, Heather slightly taller but by her hair soley. The two have been stuck together for almost ten hours straight and Heather is admittedly less annoyed with him than she had been earlier, the teen is growing on her like one would feel about a younger sibling.

"We go flying, we train dragons." Heather says and the two walk in silence for a few more moments along the edge of the planks of the wood closer to the Clubhouse. Both of them having walked up and down Dragon's Edge at least three times now.

"You know, where I'm from, flying is living." Leo remarks and Heather hums softly.

"And where would that be?" She asks.

"Well, I'm from a nest an-HEATHER!" He shrieks as Heather's foot catches on the side of a plank the black haired rider slipping off the edge past Windshear. Leo's hand snaps outwards and catches her forearm and he slips slightly but manages to keep a steady hold on the girl's arm. Heather takes in several breaths and looks up at Leo her green eyes wide.

Leo pulls her up the to the walkway, "Are you okay?" he demands. Heather nods and gets to her feet shaky meeting Leo's eyes.

"Thanks." She murmurs her lips pursing slightly as if she's embarrassed.

"Have either one of you seen Hiccup?" Ruffnut demands rushing up to both of them her twin at her side.

"Because if you have, we did _not_ just blow up the north watchtower." Tuffnut adds.

"What?!" Heather demands, "Tuff." She groans.

"Well have you seen him?" Ruffnut demands.

"No." Heather answers. Ruffnut turns to Leo.

"What about you?" She demands.

"No." Leo answers then pauses glancing at Heather, "He's the auburn haired skinny one right?"

"Yes! And we need to find him." Ruffnut answers.

"So you can tell him you blew up the tower?" Heather asks dryly.

"No, that's not it at all. He's just gone, poof, no one knows where he is because Astrid is also gone." Tuffnut says and lifts his hands up gesturing dramatically with them as he speaks. Heather's eyes flash with panic before returning to unamused, but this time it's a little more forced.

"Go get Fishlegs and Snotlout, I think I might know where they went." Heather answers and the two siblings nod in sync before rushing off to gather the other two riders Barf and Belch chasing after them.

"How do you tell those two apart? I feel like it's a reflective mirror." Leo comments. Heather shakes her head.

"No time." She argues and moves towards Windshear adjusting the saddle straps. "Hiccup and Astrid left to go find more about you. They took a your satchel and a map. Where did it go?" Heather explains in a rush her voice calm and hard at the question. Leo's eyes widen.

"He took my satchel!? When?" Leo demands backing up to Storm.

"I wasn't there. Where did the map lead?" Heather demands.

Leo stares at her eyes mistrusting before he sighs and swings onto Storm's back, "It was to a dragon nest, I can take you there but I'm not coming back." Leo answers and Heather nods almost sadly.

"Fine." She agrees.

000o000

"How was your scouting trip, big brother?" Viggo asks as Ryker enters the room. They stand the captain's quarters of a large Dragon Hunter ship. Ryker is covered in a thick layer of ash, a black burn mark across his clothing.

"It went fine." Ryker says almost dryly.

Viggo turns looking back at him, if he's surprised that the his brother is covered in ash and burn marks, he doesn't show it. "I see. What did you find?"

The two men move towards the desk where Ryker rolls out a map across the tabletop his eyes hard, "There's some sort of nest here." He says and points down at a spot.

"A nest?" Viggo repeats and the two brothers share a look. "That would make high trade in the market. Did it have a Queen?" He asks.

"I'm not sure, we couldn' get close enough to tell." Ryker answers and Viggo nods.

"Pity. We shall set sail for that immediately and take it." Viggo says grabbing a dagger and slamming it down on the nest almost smirking.

000o000

"It's up ahead, that island!" Leo says and points forward at a large island Storm gliding towards it with ease. Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf, Belch and Windshear are behind the Skrill keeping up with ease. Even Meatlug.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Fishlegs asks.

"Anything on where Hiccup and Astrid went." Heather answers.

"Ah, a missing person case. It looks like Thorsten and Thorsten services are required again." Tuffnut says and grins.

"Not again." Snotlout groans, "You're 'Thorsten and Thorsten' business is only going to make this worse."

"Not true, we don't work for Thorsten and Thorsten anymore." Ruffnut says and smirks nodding. Tuffnut nods with her before pausing.

"What?"

"We work for H.H.P and A.H.F. now." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut nods.

"Ah, yeah, right. That." He agrees sounding more like he's asking a question.

"Stay close." Leo commands looking back at them and Storm takes a hard right spinning before disappearing into a cave on the island. Windshear follows the other riders diving in after the two riders.

Hookfang lights aflame the darkness of the cave dimming as they move through it at a swift pace. "Where are we going?" Snotlout asks his voice echoing.

"This is the nest. My king awaits." Leo answers and looks away from the other riders share uneasy glances.

The five dragons break into the large misty cavern the large waterfalls and lakes spreading out around them. The top of the caves is open releasing the cloudy sky down on the dragons flying around aimlessly. "Leo." Heather hisses and he looks back at them.

"You didn't say you had a titan wing Deathsong here!" She hisses and points forward at a large dragon, at least three times the size of the Deathsong red with tusks spreading around it's mouth long spikes spreading up it's back the wings open as if prepared to leap forward.

Leo lets out a low laugh, "That is no Deathsong, it's a runt of it's species, but just as powerful." He says and Fishlegs opens the small pocket on his belt pulling out his dragon cards and shuffling through them. The other riders look at him hopefully and after a second he looks up at shrugs.

"Well that's just great." Snotlout says dryly. "Fishface has gone dry."

"Will you be quiet?! You're scaring the hatchlings." Leo says and points towards a smaller group of dragons huddling together. The riders quiet and Leo looks back at them, "Alright, I got you here; now find your missing riders and get out."

"Fine." Heather agrees and turns Windshear scanning the walls for a Night Fury. HIccup and Astrid wouldn't split up; and finding Toothless would be easier than trying to track down Stormfly.

"Hiccup! Astrid!" Heather calls and leads her dragon away from the group scanning the walls for her fellow riders.

"Heather!?" Hiccup shouts. Relief floods through the Razorwhip rider and she looks left as Toothless and Stormfly leap into the air their riders perfectly safe and mounted on their backs. "W-what are you doing here?"

"We came looking for you." Heather answers and points behind herself to the other riders.

"You brought Leo!?" Astrid hisses.

"I had to, I didn't know where this place is." She answers.

"Astrid it's fine," Hiccup assures, "do you know the way out of here?"

"I do." Heather answers, "Leo's not coming back with us. This is his nest."

"His nest?" Hiccup repeats with wide eyes. Heather nods and they all pull up towards the other riders where they've landed on a large overhang. Leo looks at Toothless as Hiccup dismounts then watches the Haddock with careful eyes. Heather and Astrid dismount patting their dragon's neck. "Gang, we're leaving. Leo are you sure-" Hiccup starts.

"Yes. I'm sure." Leo answers and his eyes narrow slightly, "I'm tired of swimming in your vapid lies." Leo says coldy and Astrid scowls at him hand reaching for her axe but Leo lifts up his hand smirking, "Eh, eh, eh. You lay one finger on me, missy and this entire nest with happily blast you into oblivion, unlike you, I have the dragon's trust."

"We have our dragons trust." Astrid snaps.

"Yeah, why do you think they're letting us ride them?" Tuffnut adds.

"Maybe because they've lost the will to fight it." Leo answers.

"Okay, enough!" Hiccup snaps, "We have our dragon's trust, they can leave any time they want but they don't."

Storm growls angrily behind Leo several other dragons stopping what they're doing to look over at the arguing teens. "Leo.." Hiccup starts again before said teen rips his sword from it's sheathe and races forward the weapon raised over his head. It would have sliced Hiccup in half almost perfectly down the middle but his weapon slams into another piece of metal with a heavy clang.

Astrid shoves back against Leo's sword with her axe as Heather grabs hers clicking the blade out. Toothless growls lowly and takes a place next to Hiccup all heads shooting upwards at a yelled command: "LEAVE NONE IN THE NEST!"

Ropes fall down from the top of the cavern, Dragon Hunters sliding down them into the nest. Astrid and Leo's weapons fall short of each other staring at the Hunter's with wide eyes. "How did they find this place?" Leo demands quietly.

"No time; right now, we need to get them out of here." Hiccup says and climbs onto Toothless's back as the other riders race to their dragons mounting them in a few seconds. Toothless rockets upwards into the air firing a blast at one of the many ropes swinging down, the Hunters let out heavy cries of surprise as their anchor snaps sending them plummeting.

The dragon's within Leo's nest shoot into the air the king, the giant red dragon leaps into the air and roars angrily at the Hunters. Leo scrambles towards Storm and jumps onto her back the Skrill jumping to the air as soon as he's mounted safely on her back.

Viggo, sliding down a rope next to his brother gives a angry huff as he sees the riders, "FOCUS ALL AIM ON THE KING!" Viggo shouts and lifts up a crossbow with one hand, the archers sliding down their ropes pulling back arrows.

"BREAK THE ROPES!" Leo yells and Storm snaps at several with her teeth, lighting unavailable for her to channel downwards.

"FIRE!" Hundreds of arrows are fired at the giant dragon and dig into his scales. The king gives a roar of pain his head swinging upwards in agony before his wings, torn from the arrows slip slightly.

"NO!" Leo shouts in panic and guides Storm towards the large dragon. The arrows fire again a small wave in the sky and all the riders watch with remorse as they hit the king again, the mighty dragon giving another pained angry roar before falling down into the mist, disappearing to never take flight again. "NO!" Leo screams before he looks up at Viggo and Ryker his grey eyes hard.

"Come on, Storm." He whispers quietly and the dragon dives towards the two men, finally open to the sky, channeling lighting down she prepares to fire but Toothless dives in front of the murderous rider. "Get out of the way!" Leo shouts.

"Leo! Killing is not the answer! There is always another way! " Hiccup shouts.

Leo shakes his head, "You don't understand anything! _Get out of the way."_

"Leo!"

"Storm fire!"

Toothless builds up a blast and fires it the Skrill's lightning blast and the two collide with a giant explosion rocking all the ropes, Hiccup, Leo, Storm and Toothless thrown forward gravity quickly taking hold.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouts watching him plummet down.

"On it!" The twins yell in perfect sync pulling Barf and Belch towards the dragon.

Storm manages to steady her flight and looks at Leo descending rapidly. With a roar of panic, she dives down towards her rider trying to reach him before he's lost in the mist.

Toothless roars up at Hiccup terror racing through his eyes. "Hang on, bud!" Hiccup shouts trying to steady himself in his descent. His shoulders are pulled up with a jerk and Hiccup looks up at the twins from where he's being held by either arm by the Zippleback's two heads.

"Hey, H. How ya' been?" Tuffnut asks grinning.

"Toothless, we have to get to Toothless." Hiccup answers and looks down at the still falling Leo and Toothless his eyes widening as nets being aimed to catch the dragon's around them wraps around Toothless pulling him towards the Hunters. "TOOTHLESS!"

"STORM!" Leo shouts before a chain wraps around his upper body dragging him back towards the Hunters. When he reaches the overhang the chain shot up from, his sword is quickly removed a man grabbing the nearest thing (a sword) and smashing the rider over the head. Leo's world quickly slips into unconsciousness.

Barf and Belch toss Hiccup onto Stormfly and Astrid and Hiccup both duck arrows fired over their heads, "What do we do!?" Astrid demands looking back at him with wide eyes. Hiccup takes in several panicked breaths before shaking his head slightly.

"We're outnumbered; RETREAT!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Leo's head stung. He peeled open an eye, trying to figure out his surroundings. For some reason his wrists ached, and his position was not comfortable. The second he realized the sheath that regularly rested on his back was missing, he shot to his feet. But his feet where as awake as the rest of him, and he tripped. He barely caught himself from landing in bellyflop formation with his hands; finding his hands tied at the wrist.

Now he was awake. And now he realized he was in a cell. Leo rose to his feet like an angered phantom. He checked himself quickly, searching for a hidden knife he kept on his person for situations like this. None. All of them were missing.

Fury ran through his veins.

"We appreciate the Night Fury, but you're a new addition," a voice gloated. Leo jumped to the bars of his imprisonment, his hands grasping the bars, ready to break something. A bald, large man, peered at Leo with a curious, but cruel smile. They had the nightfury. Leo's wrathful tongue could only find these words: "What did you do to the Night Fury?"

"You really get down to business," the man huffed, but still in gleeful spirits. He evaded Leo's question with his own question. "What's your name?"

"That's not your concern," Leo seethed through his teeth.

The man casually demanded, "Where'd they pick you up?"

Leo slammed his hands against the bars, in anger, "I'm not part of the group of riders!" He turned his back to the man. No voice interrupted the quiet in the air. Leo felt the man's gaze studying him.

"You had seven weapons on your person."

Leo's gaze burned the wall in front of him.

"You're not that old."

Leo took some calming breaths.

"Now you're quiet," the man observed. After more silence passed he let out a laugh. "Your silence treatment is cute."

There was no way he could get out right now. He had no allies. He-Leo raised his hand to his lips and let out a mournful whistle.

Nothing. Storm was not nearby.

"Are you going to answer my questions, I don't have time to listen to your musical performance," the man voiced, his tone becoming irritable.

"What do I have to do to get out of here?" Leo's voice demanded, numb of emotion. He turned around to face the man.

The burly man lifted a hand to rub his chin, and peered more intently at Leo. The man chose to keep the air noiseless for a moment.

"You better get somewhat comfortable, but after a few guard shifts have passed, get one's attention and ask for Ryker," the man offered.

000o000

Hiccup felt himself being torn in half as they flew out. He strained his neck, trying to observe where Toothless would end up, but Stormfly was too swift. When the dragon traders fell out of sight, Hiccup's head fell onto Astrid's back.

"You made the best choice," Astrid tried to sooth. Hiccup remained silent. This kind of unknown was terrible. Not knowing if your friend would be alright. Not knowing if you will see them again, or if there is anything you can do about it.

"We will get Toothless back, Hiccup," Astrid firmly voiced.

"Unless we don't," Ruffnut also soothed. Hiccup sighed, his moment of vulnerability forced to a close. He lifted his head back up.

"Yeah, I'm sure that really helps right now, Ruff," Tuffnut argued.

"I know, I figured some Thorsten charm would cheer him up," Ruff replied proudly. The air turned awkwardly silent.

"Soo, did it?" Ruffnut questioned Hiccup.

"No, not really," Hiccup responded.

"Alright, my turn. We'll find Toothless, otherwise we'll get you a new dragon. No, a hundred new dragons," Tuffnut very helpfully suggested.

"Hiccup won't need a new dragon because we're going to rescue Toothless," Astrid argued back.

"No, he doesn't need a new dragon, he needs a hundred new dragons. Were you even listening? It would probably be best if they could all eat through dragon steel too," came Tuffnut's profound response.

Fishlegs hesitantly butted into the conversation and asked, "So do we have a plan?"

"Not yet. A need for a plan just happened," Astrid answered impatiently.

"Just think about if they had antlers too, that would be awesome. You could just stare up at them at night, cause they would glow too," Tuffnut added to his previous statement.

"Hey guys," Snotlout voiced.

"I would lay on my back and reach my arms out, singing 'hey little guys', then they would squawk and shoot fire with their eyes," the voice of Tuffnut droned.

"Um, so I was wondering-" Snotlout started, only to be cut off.

"Just dream of the fun that would be," Ruffnut sighed dreamily.

"About the Skrill, whatshisname rode," Snotlout tried again.

"Okay, Hiccup, I think I've changed my mind. We'll get you Toothless back, and I'll get a hundred new dragons. I'm sorry to give you the bad news," Tuffnut informed Hiccup remorsefully.

"I'll get over it. Someday. Maybe," Hiccup responded, rolling his eyes.

"The Skrill, it kinda is going crazy-LOOK AT IT!" Snotlout shouted. Everyone stared at Snotlout for a moment, then scanned to find the Skrill described in his outburst.

"Geeze, if you have something to say, just say it. You don't have to scream and yell," Tuffnut chided Snotlout, then turned back to Hiccup,"Anyway, I really am sorry I had to be the one to break it to you H. I know it's hard."

"Wow, way to use the Thorstensen charm bro. Hiccups new dream was just crushed," Ruffnut contended.

"Like a grape." Hiccup murmured, his focus on the Skrill.

"It must be trying to track Leo," Heather suggested.

"Okay, now I've got a plan," Hiccup declared, smirking slightly.

"We'll both get a hundred new dragons! I love how closely we think H! It's like we have the same mind...but not. In the best way. Um…I think I had a point with that when I started," Tuffnut trailed off awkwardly.

"No, Tuff, you're actually not that far off." Hiccup corrected and Tuffnut nodded.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"Wait, what?" The other dragon riders chorused.

Tuffnut was quiet for a moment, then pumped his fists. "Yes! I'll go get my lasso."

"Tuff, you aren't going to need a lasso." Hiccup said and smiled slightly before patting Astrid's shoulder, "We're all going to get a hundred new dragons. Follow us!"

Astrid looked at Hiccup with a conflicted look. "Wait, what?" She repeated.

"Listen to me, I know you all think I'm crazy." Hiccup said and the other riders give him blank looks.

"...Yes. We do." Snotlout agrees.

"But the-" Hiccup started.

"We stick like glue to the sandwich shop, we'll make it out clean," Gareth shouted.

"No…what I'm trying to say is that the dragon's of this nest just lost their leader. If we can get them to follow us, they should attack the boats and we can rescue Leo and Toothless."

"I don't like the Leo part of the plan. Do you think it will even work!?" Astrid demanded. An empty silence followed. Astrid sighed, "Of course you aren't."

"In my defense, when have I _actually_ ever been sure!?" Hiccup retorted.

"Wait, so are we getting new, awesome dragons, or not?" Tuffnut asks blankly.

Hiccup looked back at the Thorsten and gives a brisk nod as an answer, "We better hurry, the Dragon Hunter's have better equipment than last time." Heather points out, gesturing down towards the nets and other dragon downing objects littering the decks.

"Do you think Mom would mind if I picked up two hundred?" Tuffnut consulted his sister.

"Probably not, give it a try." Ruffnut encourages.

"Good thing I brought two lassos then," Tuffnut confides, revealing a pair of lassos.

"Yeah, that is good." His sister agrees.

"Guys focus, we go on three." Hiccup shouted towards them.

"No, I don't have three lassos, just two H!" Comes the bewildered, cry from Tuffnut.

"One, two-" Hiccup started to count down ignoring Tuffnut's panicked features. "THREE!"

000o000

Leo only waited until he saw the first guard. "Take me to Viggo," he commanded.

The guard looked back at him almost unimpressed, "No thanks."

"Lars." A voice said in annoyance a second guard walking into view.

"Take me to Viggo!" Leo repeated, louder.

"Don't get your tunic in a bunch." The second guard commands and walks towards the cell door removing a key from his person. He shoves it into the lock and opens the door grabbing Leo's arm.

Leo shoved out of his grasp, only to be grabbed again this time by Lars. "Come, you muttonhead." Lars commanded and dragged the younger boy down the hall towards a room.

"I can walk," Leo hissed.

"You want a prize?" Lars asked dryly. He knocks on the door three times.

"Boys, would you like to stop arguing and think for a moment?" Garrett chides.

"Not particularly." Lars says rolling his eyes. "Brace yourself kid, Viggo ain't no idiot. He gets what he wants." Lars says and shoves open the door shoving Leo inside. The room is simple with books stacked in one corner, a desk and two chairs in the middle Viggo resting on the chair. As Leo enters he looked up with a small smile.

"Ah, Leo Core. I trust you've been treated well?" Viggo asked.

"I want the Night Fury." Leo retorted.

"Come, come now, don't be so hasty, please, sit." Viggo says and gestures to the chair on the other side of the desk. Leo made no movement. "I'm not the enemy, Leo." Viggo says and gestures slightly more aggressively.

Leo stepped forward, then used a foot to slide the chair towards himself. As he seated, Viggo clasped his hands together drumming them slightly. After a moment of quiet, Viggo meets eyes with the Skrill rider, "You've heard of the game Maces and Talon's I trust?"

As if summoned by the title of his obsession, Ryker entered the room.

"What? What is he doing in here?" Ryker objected.

"Big brother, calm yourself. Leo and I were merely having a conversation."

"You know him?" Came Ryker's frustrated response.

"Do you not?" Viggo asks lips twitching on a smirk.

"Should I?" Ryker demands.

"But of course. This is Leo Core, you know the rider that caused a large drop a few years back?" Viggo asked

"No. He said he wasn't part of the riders." Ryker answered, his confusion growing.

Viggo almost rolls his eyes, "There it is again, big brother. Your impulsive thinking is going to be the end of this business." Viggo murmured the last part rubbing his temples slightly, "He's not part of Hiccup's riders, but rather a small group consisting of himself."

"Doesn't that disqualify it as a group?"

"NOT IF YOU BELIEVE!" Lars yells passionately from the other side of the doorway. Both Ryker and Viggo's eyes cloud with annoyance at their cousin's outburst. Ryker closes the door behind himself.

"Now, moving onto business." Viggo says and looks back at Leo, "I've recently come into possession of a very valuable object. One I think you would be most interested in." Leo's expression says otherwise, seeing it, Viggo then states: "No, then?"

"I'm not interested in objects. I want the dragon," Leo tells, his voice softer.

"And I have a way to get it to you. As you are interested in the Night Fury, we share something in common." Viggo says his voice too, getting softer.

Neither says a thing until Ryker interrupts the silent staring contest, "Well, expand on it litt'le brother."

Viggo rises from the desk and circles around Leo's chair so he's behind him picking up a carved piece of stone. "In Maces and Talons, there is eight hunters," Viggo says and moves back towards the desk resting the piece on the table. It's carved like a small dragon. "I believe that Hiccup, has been trying to recruit you to take the eighth place among his seven. Tell me Leo, do you feel the desire to join him?"

"When the ship pieces are won, who takes the victory?" Leo asks in response.

"No one." Viggo answers immediately, "Until the Viking chief is dead, there is no victory, only loss."

"Unless you play the game alone. Then you win," Leo acknowledges patiently. Viggo raises an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

"That's one way to look at it, I suppose." Viggo says dryly. "However, I am willing to give you a place among my Hunter's without any loss. You can get safety, shelter and the Night Fury." Viggo says. Leo lets out a disagreeing mumble.

Viggo tossed the piece to Leo, "Then you should keep that." Viggo says and Leo catches the piece almost instantly.

"Hey, that's my set!" Ryker protests.

Viggo looks up towards older brother, unconcerned.

"Ryker, take Leo to his execution."

"Exertion, I just love exercise" Lars breathes happily.

* * *

 **Author's Note: please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Eek! Sorry for the wait! What has it been? A week! Six days, I actually just checked, anyway, sorry!**

 **Last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Leo belongs to the core of justice!**

* * *

Panic.

Worry.

Dread.

Leo's steps are quiet as they move across the wood, his grey eyes resolved in firm resolution on what is to come.

His head pulses with pain behind his skull, his wrists raw and aching from the hours of having the rope wound around his wrists.

Leo's feet drag across the ground as he steps up the stairs, Ryker, Viggo and other Dragon Hunter's behind him. Had this really become his fate? To die at these barbaric Hunters? After everything he'd been through, getting banished from his island, attacking Hunter's to free dragons, escaping the clutched of Drago Bludvist only to die at the hand of Viggo Grimborne.

This can't be happening and it is.

Leo finishes climbing the stairs to top deck where the thick clouds are circling around the boat in an almost pitying manner, if clouds had emotions. Perhaps the stress of the last few days has caused Leo to go crazy.

The reach the center of the deck and Ryker grabs his shoulder shoving him towards the ground forcing him to lean over.

Leo stares at the ground in shock, his emotions readable to all but his face is turned down, his bangs blocking view of his eyes. "Leo Core," Viggo says and moves forward drawing his sword. "You shall die tonight."

Leo looks up at Viggo, "You would murder an innocent man?" He asks bitterly.

Ryker snorts grabbing Leo's scalp. "You are many things, boy, but innocent isn't one of them."

Viggo rests a hand on Ryker's shoulder and the man releases Leo's hair. Viggo leans down, "Yet you were the one who tried to kill Hiccup Haddock, you were the one seeking out murder." He says softly voice hardly above a whisper.

"I was going to free that dragon. Justice for what he'd done to it." Leo snarls voice barely above a low hiss.

Viggo sits up, "Yes, I see." He lifts the sword up, "Then your death shall not be murder; it's like you say, it's justice." The sword travels down towards Leo's neck and the Core shuts his eyes tightly bowing his head accepting fate.

Barely an inch above his neck, the metal is blasted out of Viggo's hand with a purple blast, Viggo, Ryker and the other Dragon Hunter's flying backwards several feet. Hiccup jumps off of Storm lightning Inferno and lifting it up jumping in front of Leo. "Are you okay?" Hiccup asks without looking back at the younger boy.

Leo's eyes snap open and he looks up at Hiccup his eyes wide. "..I-I'm fine." He assures. Hiccup nods as the Dragon Hunter's shake their heads slightly, scrambling to their feet.

"Where's Toothless?" Hiccup demands the fire dancing across his blade lighting up the ship slightly. Leo's mouth opens to answer before several more blasts smash onto nearby boats causing him to look up in bewilderment seeing the dragons of the nest he once ruled over led by the dragon riders blasting apart the ships with angry roars.

"H-how?" Leo demands staggering to his feet, hands still bound.

"Like I said," Hiccup says and lifts Inferno up to parry with another man's axe, "we're dragon trainers."

Hiccup shoves the man's blade back and Leo snaps into action turning towards Storm, "Toothless is below deck." Leo answers to Hiccup's earlier question and the Haddock nods starting to battle his way towards the hatch.

"Leo!" Hiccup calls and Leo twists around looking back at Hiccup before a sword sails through the air landing in the teen's tide hands. Leo smacks the weapon against another sword aimed for his head as the deck breaks out into battle.

Leo snaps his hand's outward the thin rope snapping as if made by twine. He madly attacks the Hunter's causing them to back up away from him and Storm the two battling together with ease.

Viggo looks around him at the chaotic deck and moves through his men trying to down the dragons blasting at the decks and failing at the massive swarm. Whenever they seem to get a good shot, they miss. The darkness has indeed been an ally to the dragons.

Viggo reaches where Leo is fighting and kicks him in the stomach. Leo tumbles back and Storm gives a low hiss but quickly turns her attention to a Hunter as he tries to remove her head. Leo barely has time to grab his sword before Viggo's new blade slams into the iron. "You have skill, I'm impressed." Viggo says and Leo gets to his feet still managing to push against the man's blade.

"You touch me again and you lose a hand." Leo snarls and Viggo reaches forward grabbing Leo's forearm. The sword hits the deck of the boat face down. Leo's face twists in a small grimace of pain at Viggo's grip before he kicks the sword up to his left hand and rips out of Viggo's grasp spinning the blade in one hand.

Viggo's eyes narrow.

Leo smacks his blade up and the sword flies from the man's grasp landing in Leo's outstretched hand. Leo spins the blades in his hands before pointing them at the Grimborne. "I'll let you choose, the left hand or the right?"

"Leo!" Astrid shouts and pulls Stormfly up next to the side of the boat, "What are you waiting for, come on!" She yells and smacks an arrow away with her axe.

Leo stares down at Viggo with disgust before he throws the weapons to the side and races back towards Storm mounting her and the two take off to the sky. The dragons sail around the boats attack them with venom and after a few minutes there's little left of the boats. A low whistle builds through the air and Leo twists around watching for a second as the boat he was on less than five minutes ago is blasted into pieces, Toothless and Hiccup blast from the ships the two happily re-joining the sky.

"Hiccup!" Astrid says happily and they both pull up next to Leo.

"What's the plan?" Hiccup asks Leo smiling softly as he pats Toothless's neck.

Leo's eyes harden, "Blast apart the rest of the ships, they won't have anything to sail back to their base with."

Hiccup turns to Astrid, "You heard the man."

The twins let out another maniacal laugh as they blast apart another boat, giggling like little children, "This is so great! Who knew having a hundred dragons was this fun!?" Tuffnut demands and Ruffnut laughs.

"Yeah!" She agrees.

"I mean they don't glow in the dark or eat steel, but I'm content." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut smirked both of them pulling up from the burning ship.

"So do you think Hiccup will let us keep them? We'll have to expand the stable and go fishing a lot more, but I think it'll be worth it." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut nods.

"Yeah. Think of all the explosions." Tuffnut says and he and his sister sigh dreamily.

"When you two mutton heads are done...mutton heading will you please help us finish this!?" Snotlout demands.

"What? Oh right." Tuffnut says and guides he and his sister's Zippleback back down towards the battle. After a few more minutes the ships are nothing but wooden planks floating up to the top of the ocean, the men pulling themselves up onto the planks.

Viggo watches the riders and dragons regroup his eyes narrowed angrily. Ryker pulls himself onto the wooden board beside his brother coughing up several mouthfuls of water. Viggo's entire plan fell apart, everything was destroyed because of one rogue rider.

Again.

…..

Toothless pulls into a hover in front of Storm, the other six riders doing the same. Leo stares at all of them for several moments, "Thank you." he says firmly. "I really owe you."

Hiccup shrugs, "No problem. But next time, I'd prefer helping you without almost being stabbed." Hiccup says and the riders let out a laugh, Leo included.

"I'll take that into account." He says and his face falls slightly staring at the dragons around him. "What do I do now?" Leo asks almost to himself but the question was still directed towards the other riders. The teen finally seems to look that of the fifteen year old he is. Heather pipes up.

"You could come back with us." She offers.

Leo snorts, "And deal with you lunatics twenty four seven, no thanks. I'd go mad in an hour." Leo assures.

Tuffnut snickers, "That's for sure. We aren't exactly the easiest people to get along with unless you're already slightly mad."

"Yes, slightly." Ruffnut agrees.

"We're trying to have a serious conversation here." Astrid calls back towards them in annoyance.

Hiccup reaches back and grabs a satchel from Toothless's saddle bag tossing it to Leo. He catches it and looks up at Hiccup for a second, "Leo, go home." Hiccup orders.

Leo blinks several times, his home is destroyed, "I-I what?" He asks.

"Sunstrip. Go back to Sunstrip." Hiccup says and Leo shakes his head.

"I'm banished, they'll never accept me. I trained a dragon!" Leo says and Hiccup gestures to the dragons around them.

"Then take the whole nest. Just trust me, people change." Hiccup assures and gives a soft smile. Leo watches him for several seconds before sighing in defeat and swinging his satchel over his shoulder.

"Fine. But if I die, I am blaming all of you for my death." Leo says and gives a whistle sounding like a mixture between a Night Fury call and a robin. The dragon's turn to him and Leo waves his hand gesturing for them to follow before pulling Storm's reigns and leading her away from the seven dragon riders towards the horizon where who knows what awaits.

000o000

Leo walks through the streets of Sunstrip the dragons on the other side of the island, despite Storm's heavy protests he had managed to get the Skrill to stay put with the hundreds of other dragons. The streets are bustling with people but few spare Leo a second glance.

Leo ducks his head and navigates his way quickly through the streets towards a building. He steps up the door and lifts his hand up to the handle freezing slightly. Digging up courage, the teen shoves the wood open and steps into the house.

A fire is going in the middle of the room, a man woman sitting next to it, their backs are to the teenanger but the man's arm is around the woman's shoulders. Hearing the door slam shut behind him, Leo flinches but watches the two with wide eyes as they twist around.

"Can I-" The man starts but freezes when he see's Leo his face turning so pale it's like he'd seen a ghost. The woman takes in a sharp breath her hands flying up to cover her mouth grey eyes turning glossy. The young girl looking no older than two turns around from where she'd been sitting in her mother's lap.

Leo watches them stiffing as they both rise to their feet the young girl left to sit next to the flames watching with curious eyes. "I know you're mad at me." Leo murmurs quietly, "I'm nothing but a disappointment."

The man and woman stare at him for a second before the younger of the two grabs his hand then wraps him in a heavy hug holding him close to her chest, "My son, you've come home." She whispers into his ear. Leo's father laughs softly before wrapping his arms around Leo and his wife the three sinking towards the floor.

"You are grounded." Leo's dad says chuckling softly and Leo smirks slightly.

"I know."

000o000

Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, Snotlout and Fishlegs sit around the table in the clubhouse two weeks later, waiting for the twins to show their faces. "Ugh are they ever on time!?" Snotlout groaned. "Those two are slower than Meatlug."

"Hey!" Fishlegs says feeling rather offended even though it was his dragon who the insult was aimed at, "She can hear you, you know."

"Tomato tomahto."

The doors burst open the twins rushing inside, carrying a long piece of paper a Terrible Terror hanging off of Tuffnut's nose. "Uh, guys?" Hiccup asks eyes lingering on the Terror.

"Where have you been?" Heather asks looking back at them.

"Reading this." Ruffnut answers lifting up the paper.

"It's from Leo." Tuffnut adds.

"It is!?" Heather demands.

"It is?" The other riders echo.

"Yeah," Ruffnut says and lifts up the paper being to read: " _Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Heather, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs. Things didn't go as terribly as I expected, the island has calmed down quite a bit and the chief was actually rather accepting, course a lightning bolt to the head will do that. Storm had a thrill with that, probably more than she should have."_

Tuffnut rips the paper from her grasp, " _Thank you again for the suggestion and say 'hi' to Heather for me-"_ Tuffnut pauses at that and looks up seeing Heather's cheeks are flushed slightly, "Leo says hi." He looks back down at the paper again, _"-I have a massive dragon fight I should go clean up, but thought I'd let you know know that I'm not dead. Be safe, don't do anything stupid watch out for Toothless for me and Snotlout teach the twins my cheating technique in cards._

 _-Leo ."_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope that wasn't to cheesy... I'm terrible with endings...**

 **THANKS FOR READING THIS! :) Thank you the core of justice for the request! :)**

 **Please review!**


End file.
